Message Wall:Lucy Camden-Palmer
Lucy Camden-Kinkirk (b. November 14, 1983) is a fictional character on the WB Television Network's most popular television series 7th Heaven, played by American actress Beverley Mitchell. Lucy is the third eldest Camden child, and the middle child in the seasons before the twins were born. Lucy is known for her many boyfriends in the earlier seasons, as well as being emotional. Lucy follows in her father's footsteps and becomes a minister. She eventually marries Kevin Kinkirk. They don't move out of the apartment above the garage in the Camdens' house. Biography Season 1 In her first appearence, Lucy was trying very hard to have her period so she could grow into a woman. When her father tried to help her she kept going away to her sister Mary who knew more about it. While at church,her father started giving a speech about how for everything there is a season. Lucy hearing this and thinking her dad would tell everyone about her period stormed out of the church with her mother following her. In the end of the episode she did get her period and was playing with her brothers and sisters in the yard along with their new dog Happy. Lucy also developed a crush on her classmate Jimmy Moon and after many tries she had him as her boyfriend. About the same time her grandmother who was very ill came once again to their home but unfortunately she died. A few weeks later. After their church burns down, the entire Hamilton family stayed with them. Lucy instantly became friends with the second eldest of the children Keisha. After her aunt Julie came for a visit, Lucy was thrilled to see her. But when Julie slightly hurt Simon while intoxicated, Lucy was very sad about it and kept wondering why she kept drinking. When Julie got better she went to rehab and things where fine between them. On her 13th birthday she felt very bad that no one was enthusiastic about it and Mary told her than her own 13th birthday wasn't that big of a deal. In the end, Lucy did get her big birthday party and also got a few gifts from her family as well as her granmother's necklace which Annie gave to her. Family Other relatives * Colonel John Camden (paternal grandfather) * Ruth Camden (paternal grandmother) * Charles Jackson (maternal grandfather, deceased) * Jenny Jackson (maternal grandmother, deceased) * Julie Camden-Hastings (paternal aunt) * George Camden (paternal adopted uncle) * Lily Jackson (maternal aunt) * Charles "Charlie" Rivera (nephew) * Unnamed boy Camden (nephew)* * Unnamed boy Camden (nephew) *Unnamed girl Rivera (niece)* *Unnamed girl Rivera (niece)* *Erica Hastings (paternal cousin) *Unnamed boy (paternal cousin)** *Sarah Glass-Camden (sister-in-law) *Carlos Rivera (brother-in-law) *Ben Kinkirk (brother-in-law) =*No names were ever mentioned for Matt and Sarah's boys or Mary and Carlos's girls. =**Julie and Hank's son's name were never revealed. Significant others * First boyfriend: James "Jimmy" Moon (dated; season 1) * Second boyfriend: Rod (dated; season 2) * Third boyfriend/first love: Jordan (dated; season 3) * Fourth boyfriend '''Andrew Nayloss (dated): (dated; season 4) * '''Fifth Boyfriend: Michael "Mike" Pierce (dated; season 5) * Sixth boyfriend: Jeremy (engaged; season 5) * Husband: Kevin (boyfriend: season 6-7; fiance: season 7; husband: season 7-11) Trivia *One of only two characters to appear in every episode of the series. *Lucy and Mary use to fight all the time. *In the episode Ay Carumba Lucy tackled Mary Category:Characters